


it was always you, falling for me

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, biggest fluff, heart eyes, jinyoung as jaebums lockscreen, mentions of all the members, snippet of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: “I have the most beautiful boy ever as my phone lock screen. Am I not allowed to show it off?”





	it was always you, falling for me

**Author's Note:**

> jus cause i always write angsty HATE fic. i decided some candy floss fluff fic was due. [this](https://pm1.narvii.com/6715/f0ba07167d0a5ac33f34f67f0ec5b33d90d6058d_hq.jpg) is what jinyoungs selfie is. enjoy!

“You know what’s cute?” says Jackson, playing around on his phone. 

Jinyoung looks up from the pages of his most recent read, a little annoyed at the distraction. They’re waiting around in the dressing room before a showcase, Jaebum and Mark getting their hair done at the mirrors, Youngjae taking a power nap on the floor, Yugyeom and Bambam off doing God knows what and Jackson with Jinyoung on the couch, waiting for their turn with the stylists. 

Jackson had been happily fiddling around on his phone for the last fifteen minutes, so the random question is enough for Jinyoung to be curious. "What's cute?" 

At that, Jackson lowers his phone, looking unimpressed. “Well,” he says. “You don’t _sound_ very interested.” 

“Just tell me what you found cute,” replies Jinyoung with a blank stare.

“Fine,” Jackson pouts. “—I can see you’re in one of those moods, but anyway,” he continues before Jinyoung can ask _what moods?_ , and kicks his feet into Jinyoung’s lap from where he’s sitting at the other end of the couch. 

“I resent that,” Jinyoung reminds, but Jackson just waves him off. 

“You resent everything,” he says, “but as I was saying. You know what’s cute?”

“ _What_?” 

Jackson smiles. “The fact that Jaebum-hyung’s lock screen is a selfie of you. I know,” Jackson reaches out to rest a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I was shocked when I found out, too. I always assumed hyung would be the edgy type and set his wallpaper as a black screen, or something.” 

“Right,” says Jinyoung, honestly a little surprised.

He has to admit that Jackson’s newfound discovery is somewhat unexpected. Even if him and Jaebum have been together for a couple of years now, Jinyoung has  never pinned him as the sappy type—someone who would set a selfie of their significant other as a phone background, and for as long as they’ve been dating, Jaebum’s lock screen has always been a picture of Nora. To hear that his lock screen priorities have apparently changed is surprising, to say the least, but definitely not unwelcome. 

Jinyoung drops his gaze to the back of his book, where there’s a brief description on the contents that he’s read at least a million times. 

Jackson nudges him with a foot then, says, “So? Pretty cute, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, eyes wandering over to where Jaebum is getting his hair blowdried. He’s on his phone, probably scrolling through Instagram, and Jinyoung can see the nonchalant expression on his face through the mirror, unbothered and effortlessly handsome. There’s a little flutter in Jinyoung’s stomach when he thinks about how Jaebum took the time to set him as his phone lock screen, a stirring of butterflies that betrays how flattered he really is, and Jackson barks a knowing laugh. 

“Oh my God,” he snickers, pressing an insistent foot against the inside of Jinyoung’s thigh. “You’re so _red_.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, tearing his gaze away from the back of Jaebum’s head. He ignores Jackson’s schoolyard chants by returning to the marked page of his book, making an irritated noise when Jackson begins to sing.

-

Jinyoung almost forgets about what Jackson said, but is reminded of it again only a few days later. 

It’s just him and Jaebum in the dorm, both Yugyeom and Mark having gone out because of no schedules. Instead of following in suit, however, Jaebum suggests that they spend their precious hours lounging around in Jinyoung’s room, Jaebum’s head in Jinyoung’s lap and the curtains purposefully drawn. It’s a good call though, and they waste away the day by reading aloud to each other at times and falling in and out of accidental naps, exchanging kisses under dim ceiling light during pauses in conversation and laughing when Nora gets stuck underneath the blankets. 

After dinner—a domestic affair where Jaebum attempts to cook—they return to Jinyoung’s room, Jaebum announcing that he wants to shower and Jinyoung deciding that he wants to finish off the last few pages of his book. 

He’s just pulled the novel from its place on the shelf when Jaebum’s phone begins to vibrate with an incoming call. 

Curious, Jinyoung walks over to where the phone is charging on his nightstand, raises it up to see that it’s Jaebum’s mother calling. With a smile, he answers, explaining that Jaebum is in the shower but that he would tell him to call her back when he gets out. Jaebum’s mother makes cooing noises from down the line, insists that she’s more than happy to catch-up with Jinyoung instead rather than with Jaebum. Jinyoung knows she’s only teasing, but it still makes him feel warm inside, pleased. 

They talk for about ten minutes, updating each other on their lives (and Jaebum’s), hanging up after Jaebum’s mother realises that her drama is starting right then. Coincidentally, the door to Jinyoung’s room opens just as they bid each other goodbye, and Jaebum walks in with a towel around his waist. 

“Did someone call?” Jaebum asks, droplets of water racing down the expanse of his exposed skin.

Jinyoung licks his lips, lifts his gaze from where his eyes have wandered down the line of Jaebum’s abdomen, meets Jaebum’s amused stare with a hum. “Mm,” he nods, ignoring when Jaebum smirks, too smug. “It was your mum, but I told her you were in the shower and that you would call her back.” 

“Ah,” says Jaebum, shuts the door and moves towards the closet. He begins rifling through Jinyoung’s clothes, pulls out a large sweater by the coat-hanger. “Is this mine?” 

“Maybe,” says Jinyoung, "might have nicked it from the wash, might have not.” 

“Right,” Jaebum laughs, hangs it back and takes out a pair of basketball shorts and a plain white shirt instead. 

When he drops the towel, Jinyoung sees that he’s already wearing a set of boxer briefs, black in colour and sinfully tight.

It triggers a snowball of Jinyoung’s thoughts into less appropriate waters, and he looks down at Jaebum’s phone as a distraction from body-con fabric and a slim waist. Caught up in imagining more risqué scenarios involving him and Jaebum, Jinyoung is caught off-guard when he presses down on the home button of Jaebum’s phone to be greeted by his very own selfie, taken maybe three or four months ago, a photo-response to one of Jaebum's rare  _i miss you_ texts.

“Oh,” says Jinyoung, staring down at the lockscreen. Jackson was right. 

“What is it?” Jaebum asks, having already pulled on the shirt and shorts, tosses the towel into a general direction of the hamper. It lands with a wet thud on the ground, but Jinyoung is too preoccupied with Jaebum’s phone to nag as per usual. “Oh no, did you find out about my side bitch?” 

“Very funny,” Jinyoung says, raises the screen to Jaebum’s face. “What’s this, hm? Who’s this handsome model?”

Jaebum’s expression twists in a second, cheeks flushing. “Ah—so you’ve found out.” 

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Jinyoung taunts, waving the phone around and pinching Jaebum’s cheeks with a free hand to piss him off. Unlike with any other person, however, Jaebum allows this, just closes his eyes when Jinyoung begins to coo instead of shooing him away, makes a low noise of embarrassment. “You're avoiding my question, Jaebummie. Who’s this handsome model? Is he your boyfriend?” 

At this, Jaebum opens his eyes, says, “Yes,” as if he couldn’t be any prouder. 

The unexpectedly sweet response surprises Jinyoung, shuts him up, and he stops waving the phone around long enough to stare confusedly at a beaming Im Jaebum. Even though his face is still red, he looks as if he couldn’t be happier, eyes scrunched into half-moons, lips stretched into a handsome smile. It sends Jinyoung’s heart racing, and the familiar stir of butterflies makes itself known yet again as an abashed fluttering in his stomach. 

“I,” he tries to act unbothered, failing horribly beneath Jaebum’s amused stare. “You’re supposed to be more embarrassed by this—not _pleased_.” 

“Why?” says Jaebum, and it’s as if his blush transfers to Jinyoung by air. He rests his hands on Jinyoung’s hips, pulls him in as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. “I have the most beautiful boy ever as my phone lock screen. Am I not allowed to show it off?”

“ _Dude_ ,” Jinyoung says, ducks his head. “ _Cheesy_. Whatever happened to Nora?”

“Ah,” says Jaebum, tugs Jinyoung in closer still by the waist. Their bodies press together, fit like puzzle pieces, steals Jinyoung’s breath away when Jaebum nudges his nose against the jut of his cheekbone. “—that. Well, I was hoping Nora wouldn’t mind the replacement. I think she understood when I told her she had to make room for the love of my life. I’m sure it’s fine.” 

Jinyoung makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat. 

“—love of your life?” He echoes, not at all predicting this turn of events. Jaebum is sweet and all, but definitely not _often_ , so it always manages to melt him into a puddle of goo whenever his boyfriend decides to drop the edgy, cutthroat-act for once and talk like the closet romantic Jinyoung knows he really is. They've said their _i love yous,_ long ago in fact, but not once has Jaebum ever referred to him as the love of his life. It's... nice.

“Hey,” Jaebum says. “You don't mind, do you?" 

"No," says Jinyoung. "No, I—of course not. I, um, you're the love of my life, too," he mumbles, shy somewhat.

"Good," Jaebum says, seemingly self-satisfied. For a moment, they're quiet, sharing a second of silence until Jaebum breathes a laugh that brushes over Jinyoung's lips. "Shit," he says, hands squeezing at Jinyoung's hips. "This makes me _glad_ that I didn't set your nudes as my lock screen like I'd originally planned." 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's kinda bad!! this was written in like.,. an hour. anyway, hope u enjoyed! i always appreciate comments and stuff. 
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yugbammer) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/yugbammer) . come hmu!


End file.
